stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kartlos Burjanadze
| rank = Ensign | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Kartlos Burjanadze is an invidualist scientist onboard USS al-Qazwini who works as navigator contrary to his quasi-blindness (he sees other timelines, not the contemporary reality). Origins Kartlos Burjanadze was born on Earth's Moon, from a family of traditionalist Moon-colonists living in Daedalus City (build in the Daedalus-crater on the dark side of Moon) since its foundation in the 21 century. The family originated from the Transcaucasus, most of the members were marrying people with Georgian, Mingrel, Armenian, or similar background, their cultural traditions remained intact even to the time, when Kartlos was born. Traditional transcaucasian mentality dont tolerates any kind of weakness or emotion, so the hyper-sensitive Kartlos was a kind of black sheep of the family. He grown up to be a person who has no social abilities, but he has the spirit of an artist: he writes poems in 7-8 different language (including a klingon and a romulan dialect, and in a computer-code language of the bynars), he is a genius in mathematics and composes music, and he is a talented painter (only lately, since he is blind, he paints strange pictures, only a medusan would not go mad by seeing them). Starfleet carreer He was taken prisoner in the time of the cold war with the Dominion by a Jem'Hadar scout ship, and he was abused in the labour camp - his biology was surgically altered, some organs in his body was replaced by organs from unknown origin, even his genetical coding was rewritten. The most visible sign of this process, that he lost his eyes, but instead he recieved eyes of a genetically enchanted suliban agent, and now he could see visions of possible futures and alternate timelines, anomalies in space-time continuum. This vision makes him mad. Now he is in the middle of a metamorphose which nobody understands, it is possible that he will die in the process. He was later rescued from the labour camp by a tzenkethi military mission, and the tzenkethi let him go home. In 2375, he was comissioned as navigator to the with rank ensign. Relationships Traditional transcaucasian mentality dont tolerates any kind of weakness or emotion, so the hyper-sensitive Kartlos was a kind of black sheep of the family. This made him a man, who always says, what he minds, even if it hurts people. He is receptive to emotional inbalance, sometimes he is so pessimistic and depressed, that even his outlook is unpleasant, and sometimes he gets kiss from a muse, in this moment he is so hyperactive, that nobody could stand his rush. This antisocial behavior alienated him from his surroundings, his ego and criticism toward any kind of authority made him an untolerated person even in Starfleet circles. He even rejected all the promotion possibilities. He is nihilistic in his life philosophy, but has a strange relationship to Lieutenant Neringa Zvikaite, the deep religious feelings and personal beauty of the woman attracts him. (Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini)